Foxtrot
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: these are a bunch of songs i wrote myself McCoy and the guys try to express their love for their ladies on the Enterprise but somethings come out differently than they intended hope you like
1. afraid

Foxtrot  
Pairings: Scotty/Mira, Spock/Chapel, Chekov/Sylvia, McCoy/ Uhura, Kirk/ Rand, and Sulu  
Note: I do not own any of the characters but I do own the most of the song on an occasion I will use another song if I do then that song does not belong to me! This is a non-profit story but the reviews would be appreciated…

_All the men on the Enterprise had the same problem all except for Captain Kirk of course. Scotty, McCoy, Chekov, and Spock sat around a table all except for Spock had a drink in hand. "Aye Lads I know what the problem is with us" Scotty offered. "Well what do you suggest Scotty is wrong with us?" McCoy asked with a smirk. "Well Doctor I be thinking we are all too afraid to tell the women our feelings" Scotty answered. "I second that Scotty" Chekov said raising his glass of vodka. "I logically agree with you Mr. Scott" Spock added. "I agree to Scotty we've got to tell the girls sometime but when?" McCoy asked swirling his bourbon in its glass. "I think we all agree ta that doctor McCoy" Scotty said looking at his friends. "Hey McCoy do you have your guitar Vith you by any chance maybe a song vould do good for the soul" Chekov piped. "I do Spock got your lyre?" McCoy asked. "Right here doctor McCoy" Spock answered. Then like magic Spock and McCoy played together in tune while McCoy sang._

**_McCoy: My girl is like a field of daisies  
so beautiful she moves me  
but for some reason I don't know why  
when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky _**

**_Scotty: a lassie comes into me life  
changes the way a lonely engineer looks  
the butterflies dance and bounce in my stomach  
but I know when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky _**

**_Spock: she's so shy like a lotus flower on a pond  
her giggles so sweet helps me to fight on  
when I'm down I can't pull myself up I've tried without her I can't survive  
I know when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky _**

**_Chekov: she's so nice and so sweet  
I feel so nervous and I can't take the heat  
she makes a russian boy's heart pound  
but I know Vhen she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky _**

**_Scotty and Spock: what do you do, what do you do?  
McCoy and Chekov: With a Girl you're so afraid of…  
Scotty and Spock: How do feel, how would you go on?  
McCoy and Chekov: if you can't even talk to her without passing out…  
Spock and McCoy: She makes your heart flutter  
Scotty and Chekov: then start to fly  
Spock and McCoy: you really wanna tell her but you can't  
Scotty and Chekov: and you don't know why  
Spock: when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky  
McCoy: oh when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky (what do you, what do you do?)  
Scotty: but when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky (how would you feel, how would you go on?)  
Chekov: I know when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky (she makes your heart flutter and fly)  
All: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
when she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky  
what do you do?  
What do you do?  
What do you do?  
What do you do?  
When she's around me I feel like I'm in the sky _**

_Then the boys looked at the clock and saw it was late. They disburse to their quarters for the night still thinking. McCoy would be the first to react then maybe Uhura would answer with what he hoped would be a yes. Tonight though McCoy and the men had to do nothing but dream and they were there. "If only we could all be you Jim then maybe we wouldn't be scaredy cats" McCoy whispered before he fell asleep for the night. __****_

so what do you think will happen next? PM me for your predictions ;) -Startrekkienerdgirl


	2. My angel girl

Foxtrot  
Chapter 2: My angel girl  
Authors note: I want to thank _Trekkie 2 and the Baritone _for your great reviews thank you so much! Remember the only thing I own in this story are the songs *some of them*

_In the lunchroom Dr. McCoy saw Uhura getting in line for lunch when didn't notice Nurse Chapel sitting down next to him. "Hey Lenny what's up?" She asked the dazed doctor. "Wha… what? Huh? Oh hey Chris" McCoy answered still his eyes on her. "So Len why are you staring at Ny for do you like her?" Chapel asked nibbling on her sandwich. "Damn it! Is it really that obvious?" McCoy asked turning a dark shade of pink. "Yes tell me about her" Chapel urged. "Fine but its best put in song I'm warning you right now" McCoy said to her. "Ok, Ok Len do it" She giggled. _

**_McCoy: there she is so beautiful  
see her hair and brown eyes  
hear her voice when she sings lullabies  
smell her perfume walking down the hall  
looks like she's reduced me to nothing at all _**

**_My angel she's the girl of my dreams  
My angel take me away from here  
she's my angel the light in my life  
yes my angel she gives my life purpose_**

**_They say she can speak a thousand languages  
I hope that love struck fools is one of them  
she makes a lonely guy feel like he could fly  
if only I could talk to…_**

**_My angel she's the girl of my dreams  
my angel take me away from here  
she's my angel the light in my life  
yes My angel she gives my being sole _**

**_My angel lift me upon your wings (Angel, angel, angel)  
My angel I can see your glow (Angel, Angel, Angel)  
She's my angel save me from this curse (Angel, Angel, Angel)  
Yes my angel is her Nyota Uhura My…_**

**_Angel, Angel, Angel  
Angel, Angel, Angel  
Angel, Angel, Angel  
Angel, Angel, Angel_**

**_"Yes my angel is here  
to wipe away my tears  
to win my heart in fights  
she's right here tonight_**

_"So go over there and ask her Leonard if you don't then I'll make you do it and if I have to make you do it then it won't be pretty that's a promise" Chapel threatened "Alright fine I will, I will" McCoy said walking over to Uhura whom right now sat alone. "Oh hey Len what can I do ya for?" She asked with a smile. "Uh well I wanted to ask maybe if… if" McCoy stammered. "If what Len?" She asked "Well I wanted to ask you out ok I said it I'm sorry Ny I'm so scared" McCoy said about to hide under the table. "Well seeing how much of a gentleman you are then I accept I am now officially your girlfriend" She replied hugging him and kissing him finally he kissed her back and they had to go their separate ways. Right at that moment McCoy couldn't be better. __**  
**_


End file.
